The Newest Crewmember!
by Gabriella Janeway
Summary: I had to delete this story. but It's Back. Janeway and chakoty have some rocky moments, but a little suprise gets them to make up. It's Done.
1. Rocky Moments and Suprises

Kathryn walked into Astrometrics to find the most terrible sight she ever saw. Her husband was kissing Seven.

_CHAKOTAY! _Kathryn looked as if she was going to faint.

_Kathryn it's not what you think!_

_Oh well what is it then?_

_Um! _

_Exactly! How could you do this I thought you loved me?_

_I do! _

_You are sure picking a great way of showing it. _

_Captain I assure you………_

_Stay out of this Seven you have done enough! _

Kathryn turned around and left Astrometrics and started toward her cabin. Chakotay was close behind her when she reached the door. _Kathryn! _

_Chakotay there isn't anything you can say to make this better. Goodbye. _

Kathryn slammed the door.

* * *

_**Three days later……………….**_

Kathryn had not been feeling to well so she decided to go to sickbay before she went to the bridge. Kathryn walked into sick bay and was greeted by the doctor.

_Well captain is something wrong?_

_Hello Doctor actually I haven't been feeling to well. _

_Well hop onto the biobed, and lets see what is wrong. _

Kathryn lay down on the biobed, and the doctor scanned her twice.

_Well doctor what's wrong?_

_Well nothing is wrong captain you are perfectly healthy, and congratulations your Pregnant. _

_I'm pregnant. _

_Yes, about two months along. _

_Thank you doctor. _

Kathryn walked out of sickbay and tapped her com badge.

_Captain to Tuvok !_

_Yes Captain. _

_Please inform commander Chakotay that he has the bridge for the rest of the day I'll be in my ready room? _

_Aye Captain._

In her ready room Kathryn sat on her couch. She didn't know weather to cry or faint. She was happy about this, but was still uneasy about she walked into just three nights ago. Did Chakotay really love her or was she going to have to raise this innocent child on her own she didn't want to talk to Chakotay after he broke her heart. Should she event tell him? Finally she decided he had a right to know. Kathryn tapped her comm. badge trying not to let her voice betray her true feelings.

_Captain to Chakotay _

_Yes Captain_

_Please Report to my Ready room at once. _

_On my way Chakotay out. _

A few minutes later the Commander entered her ready room to find a very professional looking captain sitting at her desk.

_Kathryn you wanted to see me?_

_Yes please sit down Commander. _

_Kat let's stop the captain and commander stuff we are in private. I love you! _

_Like you loved me when you were kissing seven. Anyway we have other important matters to discuss. _

_Kathryn please let me explain?_

_You have one minute Commander. _

_Kathryn I wasn't cheating on you honest! Seven, the doctor, and have been working on her people skills. _

_So! _

_Well up in till the other night she had be practicing kissing on a date with holograms, and she wanted to try it on a real person. _

_There are 70 other men on this ship. _

_I know, but she wanted to do it with me because she felt safe, and she knew it would not go anywhere else. I am so sorry darling I should have cleared it with you first. I love you Kathryn and I don't want anything to come between us. I also would never do anything to hurt you. _He walked over to the desk and led her to the couch. _Kathryn I don't love anyone, but you. _

Kathryn started to cry and cuddled up to Chakotay.

_Really?_

_Yes! Kat. _

_Oh Chakotay I was such a fool I should have known you would never hurt me. I'm just so tired and I have something to tell you. _

_What?_

_I'm pregnant! _

_You are?_

_Yeah I just found out today. I think that is why I jumped to conclusions because I'm so tired and my hormones are out of whack. Are you ok with this?_

_I'm fine honey this is the best thing in the world we are going to have a baby! _

_Oh Chakotay I'm so glad you are happy. _

_I'll tell you what why don't we give Tuvok the bridge and go rest a little bit. _

_Sounds good to me. _

Chakotay hit his comm. badge.

_Chakotay to Tuvok _

_Yes commander _

_You have the bridge for the rest of the shift. _

_Yes commander! _

Chakotay severed the link and took a still crying Kathryn into his arms.

_Shh Honey what's wrong?_

_Nothing! _

_You're scared aren't you?_

_No! _

_Kathryn! _

_I'm petrified. _

_Why?_

_Chakotay I can't be a mom I'm a starship captain. What is the crew going to think, not to mention my age, and this is a starship. What if I'm not a good mom? _She started to cry harder

_Shh! Listen Angel you are a captain and a dam fine one. The crew is going to be thrilled. and as for your age you are not old women have had babies that were way older than you are. You are also going to be a great mom! _

_How can you be so sure?_

_I see you with Naomi. You light up every time you see her, and you just adore her. I saw you putting her to sleep the other day you looked so natural. _

_I guess your right. _

_I know I am! When do we want to tell the crew?_

_Tomorrow at the Staff meeting would be the best time. _

_Ok tomorrow it is I love you_

_I love you to. _


	2. The Scare

_Three Months Later. _

Kathryn now five months pregnant woke up four hours before her alarm went off. She got up and was heading to the bathroom to get ready for her shift when something in the mirror caught her eye. Her abdomen had grown slightly she had a bump where a once flat abdomen had been. Kathryn stared at the mirror for about five minutes before Chakotay sat up and looked at her.

"Good morning sunshine. Your up early."

"I know so are you what made you get up so early?"

"I don't know!"

"What are you staring at?"

"Come here and you will see!"

"Kath it's 4' o'clock in the morning. Can it wait?"

"Just come here!"

"Fine, and then will you come back to bed?"

"I'll think about it."

"Chakotay got out of bed and went to stand by his wife."

"So what's so important."

"Look!"

"What am I looking at?"

Kathryn turned to show him the bump that used to be her flat abdomen.

"I'm getting fat."

"No your not your beautiful."

"I a...m"

"What's wrong!"

Kathryn grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"Is that her?"

"Yes it is daddy!"

"Wow this is really happening."

"Of course it is! The last five months of morning sickness didn't tip you off?"

"I knew it was happening it's just being able to feel her is so real."

"I know."

"Hey Kath why don't we get some sleep it's going to be a long shift."

"Ok!"

* * *

Kathryn and Chakotay snuggled up in each others arms and fell asleep. When the alarm went off Chakotay was the first one to wake up. He stared at Kathryn as she stirred and looked up at him.

" Good morning Captain."

" Good morning Commander."

" How are you feeling?"

" A little nauseas and tired, but other than that fine."

" Do you want to take the morning off to get some more rest? I'll take the bridge."

" No." Kathryn sat up and leaned up against his chest.

" Are you sure you look wiped out?"

" Yes, if it gets to bad I will retreat to my ready room."

" Ok if that's what you think is best_." _

" It is. Now Commander we need to get ready to go to the bridge."

" I know I'll be in the shower if you need me." Chakotay got up and kissed her forehead.

" Do you want some company?"

" Why Captain I would love some."

Kathryn and Chakotay showered , dressed and headed for the bridge.

_**

* * *

**_

ON THE BRIDGE.

"Captain on the Bridge."

" Thank you Mr. Kim"

"Report." Kathryn said as she sat in her command chair.

" I am reading a ship captain."

" Is anyone on board Tuvok?"

" It it uninhabited."

" Captain it has started a self-destruction sequence."

" Mr. Paris can you turn us around?"

" I'm on it Captain."

" Good I'll be in my ready room."

Kathryn got up and made a B-line for her ready room.

_**

* * *

**_

Kathryn's Ready Room

Kathryn's stomach lurched she felt like she was going to vomit and pass out at the same time. She knew something wasn't right. Kathryn tapped her comm. badge.

" Captain to Commander."

" Yes Captain."

" Report to my Ready Room Please."

" On my way."

Once she severed the link she layed on the couch praying nothing was wrong. She heard the door chime.

" Come in"

Chakotay entered to find her on the couch as white as a ghost.

" Kathryn whats wrong."

" I don't know I was fine and then..."

At that moment Kathryn threw up everywhere. Chakotay went over and took her into his arms.

" Chakotay I think there is something wrong with the baby."

Kathryn was in tears as Chakotay took her into his arms.

" Shh...calm down." Chakotay felted her head "You're burning up."

" Computer two for emergency transport to sickbay."

_**

* * *

**_

Sickbay

Kathryn and Chakotay materialized in sickbay to see the doctor waiting for them.

"Put her on the biobed."

The doctor started to scan her as Chakotay grabbed her hand.

" Chakotay I'm scared. Don't leave me."

" Shh...It's going to be fine. I would never leave you."

Kathryn's stomach cramped as she screamed in agony.

" Doctor is there something wrong with the baby?"

" No the baby is fine, but you on the other hand are not."

" What is wrong with her Doctor."

" Her appendix has ruptured. I am going to have to surgically remove it."

" Is the operation going to hurt the baby?"

" No!"

The doctor gave the captain a hypospray and she fell asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

A couple of hours later.

Kathryn slowly opened her eyes to see Chakotay sitting with her. She put her hand on her abdomen.

" Chakotay the baby is she..."

" She's fine. How are you?"

" Tired. When can I go home?"

" Now I think , but you are going to be off duty for a couple of day."

" Chakotay I can't."

" Yes you can."

" Alright"

"Doctor can I take her back to our quarters?"

The doctor scanned Kathryn.

" Yes, but make sure she stays off her feet for the next three days."

"I will doctor."

Chakotay picked Kathryn up and carried her into their quarters. He laid her in their bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight"

"Chakotay"

" Yes"

"Will you stay with me"

" I really think I should sleep on the couch tonight. So I don't hurt you"

" Please I don't want to be alone."

" Ok"

Chakotay slid into bed beside Kathryn and took her into his arms.

" Are you ok?"

" Yes"

" Are you really ok?"

" Emotionally or physically?"

" Both!"

" Physically I'm a little sore, but Emotionally I'm scared."

"Why"

" You saw what happened today a little bit longer and ..."

Kathryn started to cry.

" Kate honey what is it."

" I could have died or even worse I could have lost the baby. What if it happens again?"

" Honey it's not going to happen again."

" I don't want you to leave me."

" Well I have to go on duty for a little while, but I'll tell you what B'elanna has the next couple of days off because of the procedure she had last week. What if I have her come over for a couple of hours while I'm on the bridge?"

" That sounds wonderful. How do you always know what to do? You are always there to take care of me."

" Because you take care of everyone on this crew, there has to be someone who takes care of you."

" I guess that's your job."

" I guess it is."

" You know how much I love you."

" Not as much as I love you."

" No go to sleep you and the baby have had a rough day."

" ok "


	3. Babyshowers and Unexpected Events

Kathryn now nine months pregnant and very uncomfortable was getting dressed when B'elanna rang her door bell.

" Come in."

" Hey Katie are you ready?"

" Almost I just can't get this dress zipped. It fit yesterday." Kathryn said walking into the living room.

" Here let me try." B'elanna zipped up the dress. " When is Chakotay coming back?"

" Not for a couple of days I wish he didn't have to go!"

" I know. Whats wrong Katie?" Kathryn had a worried look on her face.

" Oh nothing."

" your lying. "

" What if he doesn't make it in time for the birth Lanna?"

" He will." B'elanna said giving Kathryn a hug " And if he doesn't you still have me."

Kathryn giggled " I know and that is a bigger comfort to me than you know. You know even if Chakotay makes it I would still like it if you were in the delivery room."

" Thanks Katie that means a lot it would be my honor. Now I say we go party on before the little angel in there makes their appearance."

"Let's go."

Kathryn and B'elanna walked into the mess hall. It was decorated with pink and blue streamers and balloons. Seven and Samantha Wildman were the first to greet her.

" Hey Kathryn."

" Oh guys this is wonderful, thank you."

Everyone in the room cheered combined with your welcomes and congratulations. Kathryn felt a tug at her skirt and looked down it was Naomi Wildman.

" Yes Naomi."

" Aunt Katie can I feel the baby?"

" Sure sweetie."

Kathryn sat down and B'elanna put Naomi on Kathryn's lap. Kathryn took Naomi's hand and placed it on her abdomen.

" It's not moving."

" It will honey just be patient."

After a few minutes the baby started to kick. Naomi jumped up and smiled.

" I felt it Aunt Katie. I really felt it."

" I see that."

Samantha came up to Kathryn.

" Kathryn can I speak to you a second in private?"

" Sure."

Naomi climbed off of Kathryn's lap and onto B'elanna's.

" Aunt Katie can I feel the baby again later? "

" Sure you can honey."

Kathryn and Samantha walked into the hallway.

" Whats wrong Sam."

" Well we just got a transmission from the Delta Flyer."

Kathryn looked like she was going to faint. She Stabled herself on the wall.

" What happened? Is Chakotay Dea..." She couldn't say the rest

" No he's ok, but the flyer is damaged and a couple of the crew need medical attention ."

" Can't they beam them up to Voyager?"

" Tuvok tried, but because of the interference and distance he couldn't get a link."

" So whats going to happen?"

" Well thats up to you, the doctor and myself could go in another shuttle, or Tom and I can go."

" How bad is everyone injured?"

" Well Chakotay said that he has only a few minor injury's, but Lt. Carey is hurt pretty badly along with Ensign Kim."

"How long will it take for the repairs to take place?"

" Chakotay said that the way it was looking they wouldn't be back for a week."

" A week?" Kathryn's voice shuttered and she looked like she was going to cry.

" Kathryn it's going to be ok I know what your worried about he'll make it and if not we will establish a link so he can still be there."

" Ok here's what we will do send Tom to help with shuttle repairs and the Doctor to deal with the injury's but beam them down. You can cover sickbay."

" Ok Captain I need a favor. Since I'm the only one left in sickbay can you and B'elanna watch Naomi for me?"

" Sure Sam it would take my mind off of things. Would you do me a favor?"

" Sure"

"Go get B'elanna and then inform the Doctor and Tom of my decision."

Kathryn sat on a chair in the hallway. A few seconds later B'elanna came over to her while Samantha ran down the hallway.

" Whats going on?"

" Well Chakotay is stuck on the planet because the Delta Flyer is damaged, and Harry and Carry are injured."

" So what's that mean?"

" Well we are beaming Tom and the Doctor down to fix the flyer and treat any injury's."

" How long are they going to be there."

" A week or longer."

" Oh! are you ok?"

" I guess. I'm just worried he won't make it in time thats all."

" Is there anything I could do?"

" Actually I need a couple of favors."

" Anything just name it."

" Well will you stay with me in my quarters until they return home?"

" Of course I am not leaving you alone considering you were due yesterday."

" Oh and Naomi is staying too." 

" Ok thats fine with me."

B'elanna hugged Kathryn.

" Thanks Lanna."

" Your welcome."

" I think we should get back to the party and tell Naomi about the sleepover."

" After you Mommy."

B'elanna and Kathryn walked into the mess and mingled after a couple hours of presents and cake everyone started to leave. B'elanna picked up Naomi and brought her over to Kathryn.

" You wanted to see me aunt Katie?"

" Yes I did. Your mommy has to work in sickbay for a couple of days because uncle Tommy and the Doctor has to go on a special mission. How would you like to have a sleepover with me and aunt Lanna?"

" Really?"

" Uh-huh."

" I would love to."

Kathryn and B'elanna had all the presents sent to Kathryn's Quarters and grabbed the bag that Sam had dropped off earlier for Naomi and walked to Kathryn's quarters. When they got their B'elanna made sure they were settled and then went to get some things of her own.

" Aunt Katie."

"Yes sweetheart."

" Can I sit on your lap or will I hurt the baby?"

" Yes you can sit on my lap come here."

Naomi climbed on Kathryn's lap and laid her head on Kathryn's abdomen.

" Do you want me to tell you a story?"

" Yeah."

" Ok snuggle up." Naomi jumped

" What's wrong?"

" The baby moved." Naomi snuggled back up to Kathryn.

" Ok here we go. Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess and a great Warrior. The warrior loved the princess very much, but the princess wasn't so sure about the warrior so she avoided him all she could. One day the warrior kissed the princess..." Kathryn looked down to see Naomi sound asleep.

" And they lived happily ever after."

" Nice story."

" How long have you been standing there Lanna?"

" Long enough."

" Will you take Naomi and put her in the twin bed in the nursery?"

" Sure."

B'elanna put Naomi to bed, and then walked into the living room to find Kathryn staring out of the porthole.

"What are you thinking about?" B'elanna asked while she sat next to Kathryn.

" The baby."

" What about the baby?"

" Just who it will look like, if it's going to be like me or Chakotay, if it's ever coming out." The two laughed

" What else are you thinking about?"

" Chakotay I really want him with me Lanna. He's my rock and my warrior."

" I know I'm going to want Tom there to."

" Lanna are you trying to tell me your pregnant?"

" Yep, I found out yesterday I was going to tell you when the whole Delta flyer issue started."

Kathryn hugged B'elanna

" I am so happy for you."

" Thank you, and I trust my babies godmother is going to be there every step of the way." " I would be honored."

Kathryn and B'elanna talked for a little bit.

" I think we should get some sleep."

" Goodnight Katie."

" Goodnight Lanna."

Kathryn went into her bedroom and fell fast asleep. B'elanna fell asleep thinking about her new baby.

TBC... 


	4. Special Days with Friends

**_A couple hours Later...

* * *

_**

Kathryn was sleeping peacefully when she heard a meek voice summon her out of her sleep.

" Aunt Katie, Aunt Katie."

Kathryn looked up and saw Naomi in the doorway.

" Yes honey."

" I had a bad dream can I sleep with you tonight?"

" Sure honey come climb in."

Naomi Climbed in bed and snuggled up to Kathryn.

" So what was your bad dream about?"

" Well I was dreaming that Uncle Chakotay and Uncle Tommy didn't come back."

Kathryn hugged the little girl.

" It's going to be ok they will be home soon."

Naomi snuggled up a little closer to Kathryn

" Can I ask you a question Aunt Katie?"

" Sure honey."

" Are you scared?"

" Of what?"

" The baby being born and Uncle Chakotay not coming back."

" Well Naomi, I'm a little scared about the baby being born, but I know Uncle Chakotay will be back so I'm not scared about that." In her mind Kathryn wanted to say she was petrified, but she knew that the little girl would be more scared so she put on a front. " Now why don't you snuggle up real close and I will sing you a song."

" Ok" Naomi did what Kathryn said while Kathryn snuggled her and started to sing:

"When all the clouds darken up the skyway There's a rainbow highway to be found Leading from your window pain To a place behind the sun Just a step behind the rain Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby

Someday I'll wish upon a star And wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where troubles melt lemon drops Away above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow Where birds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then oh why cant I

If happy little bluebirds fly Beyond the rainbow Why, oh, why cant I."

Kathryn looked down to find Naomi was fast asleep again. She sat and watched the little girl for awhile until she too drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kathryn woke up to laughing in the living room. She put on her robe and walked into the living room where B'elanna and Naomi were having a pillow fight.

" Good morning you two."

" Oh hey Kath I didn't know you were up."

" I just got up."

" Aunt Kate can we go to the park today?"

" I don't see why not. Is it ok with you Lanna?"

" It's fine with me."

" Yay." Naomi jumped up and down and then ran into the nursery to get dressed she soon emerged in a pink pair of sweat pants a mint green jacket and white tennis shoes.

" Can we go now please?"

" Let me get dressed first ok?"

" Ok aunt Katie." Naomi climbed on B'elanna's lap while Kathryn went into her bedroom. Kathryn soon emerged in a pink sun dress and tennis shoes.

" Is everyone ready?" Kathryn asked " Yep lets go." Naomi jumped up and grabbed Kathryn's hand. The Kathryn, B'elanna ,and Naomi walked to the holodeck.

* * *

**_Holodeck..._**

Naomi went straight for the sandbox while B'elanna and Kathryn sat on a bench under a tree and B'elanna went to get them coffee.

" Thank you." Kathryn said while she took the cup from B'elanna.

" Your Welcome. So what's on your mind."

" The Baby."

" Oh. Are you getting restless?"

" A little bit I just want her to get here. You know B'elanna watching Naomi sleep last night made me think about all the fun I'm going to have with my baby."

" I know Kath. ever since I found out I was pregnant I just can't stop thinking about the baby."

" Does Tom know yet?"

" No he left before I could tell him." Kathryn stood up and put her hand on her back. " Kath are you ok?" B'elanna jumped up to help Kathryn.

" I'm fine just a muscle spasm. " Kathryn sat back down with B'elanna following suit.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes I'm sure." Kathryn massaged her aching back.

" So B'elanna are you going to find out the gender or are you going to wait?"

" I want to know, but I'm going to wait until I find out what Tom has to say about it before I decide."

" I remember when I told Chakotay I was pregnant. I have never seen him smile so much in my life."

" What made you and Chakotay decide to find out if it was a boy or girl?"

Kathryn thought about it for a minute. " Well I always dreamed of having an elaborate nursery when I had a baby, and I wanted to know what theme to use. Another reason we did it was because Chakotay couldn't wait eight months to find out."

Both Women were laughing when Naomi ran up to them. " Aunt Katie."

" Yes Naomi."

" Can we go back to your quarters now? I'm getting tired." " Sure honey lets go."

* * *

**_Kathryn's Quarters_** ...

The three walked back to the Captains quarters. B'elanna picked up Naomi and swung her around.

" Hey Naomi why don't you go take a nap, and when you wake up we will have a special dinner."

" Ok Aunt Lanna that sounds wonderful." Naomi ran into the Nursery and was out in a blink of an eye. B'elanna went to check on her a few minutes later. When she came out she noticed a blank look on Kathryn's face.

" Hey Kath what's up?"

" Oh nothing is Naomi asleep."

" Yeah she's out like a light."

" I'm...Glad to hear it." Kathryn grabbed her abdomen.

" Kath are you alright." Kathryn looked up to B'elanna " I think I'm in Labor."

TBC...


	5. The Newest Crewmember

Kathryn sat on the couch. While B'elanna sat beside her. 

" Ok Kath calm down I'm going to call seven and have her come sit with Naomi. Then we are going to sickbay." Kathryn yelped as another contraction hit her.

" B'elanna can you check to see if Tuvok can get a link on Cha..kotay?"

" Sure but first let's get you settled ok."

" Ok."

B'elanna hit her Comm. badge " B'elanna to Seven."

" Yes Lieutenant." Seven replied

" Could you come to the Captains Quarters and watch Naomi until she wakes up?"

" Yes Lieutenant, is everything ok?"

" The Captain is in Labor."

" On my way seven out."

B'elanna sat back down with Kathryn.

" Are you ok?"

" Just Peachy B'elanna."

" Are you really ok?" B'elanna took her hand

" I'm fine." Kathryn looked like she was going to cry

" No your not Spill" B'elanna said as she tried to comfort her.

" What if he...Doesn't make it B'elanna?" Kathryn said trying to get through another contraction.

" He's going to make it." She gave Kathryn a hug.

Seven rang the chime and B'elanna opened the door to the captains quarters.

" I am here to watch miss Wildman."

" Sure seven she is asleep and should stay that way for about an hour. After she wakes up just bring her to neelix."

" Ok."

Seven settled on a chair as B'elanna and Kathryn headed out the door to sickbay.

* * *

** Sickbay**

Samantha Wildman was reading a padd when B'elanna entered with Kathryn.

" Hey Sam get over here." B'elanna said as she helped Kathryn onto a biobed.

" Whats going on Kathryn?"

" I'm in Labor." Kathryn barely got out before another contraction hit her like a ton of bricks.

" I see that." Sam Wildman said as she scanned Kathryn and B'elanna stood trying to comfort Kathryn.

" How is she doing Sam?" B'elanna asked

" She's about two centimeters. It could be awhile." Sam said

" What?" Kathryn asked sitting up.

" This could take awhile because it's your first. I was in labor with Naomi for two days." Sam said while she walked into the office.

" TWO DAYS." Kathryn yelled

" Shh. Kath it's going to be ok. This kid is your daughter you know she has to do things the hard way." B'elanna said trying to comfort her friend.

" B'elanna do me a favor please?"

" Sure Kate anything."

" Go get Chakotay I need him."

" Ok I'll be right back." She hugged Kathryn and left for the bridge.

" Thank you Lann...a" Kathryn said in between breaths.

* * *

** The Bridge**

B'elanna walked onto the bridge with a mission.

"Tuvok is there any way to contact the away team."

" Yes Lt."

" Then would you patch me through to tom?"

" I'm on it."

A few minutes later a link was established.

" Tom to Voyager."

" Tom it's me."

" Hi Lanna you sound upset what's wrong?"

" First things first is the Flyer ready to go."

" No yet she's flyable, but she can't hold everyone yet why?"

" Can it hold you and Chakotay just long enough for us to get a lock on him?"

" I think so."

" How long do you think it is going to take about an hour."

" Ok do it. Torres out."

The link was severed.

" Tuvok beam him directly to Sickbay."

" Ok Lieutenant, but may I ask why?"

" The Captains in labor." B'elanna ran to the turbolift and went straight back to sickbay.

* * *

** SICKBAY**

B'elanna returned to sickbay to find Kathryn crying. She ran over and grabbed her hand.

" Kath whats wrong."

" I'm scared Lanna."

" What are you afraid of?"

" That...this...kid is never coming out."

" She'll be here before you know it, and so will Chakotay."

" What?"

" He should be here in less than an hour." Kathryn tightened her grip on her best friends hand.

" Thank you Lanna." She said right before a contraction ripped through her body.

" No problem Kath."

An Hour later.

Chakotay Materialized into Sickbay. " B'elanna what's going..." he saw Kathryn screaming in agony. Chakotay ran up and grabbed Kathryn's hand.

" Oh Kath are you ok?"

" What do you think?" She said through another contraction

" How far along is she B'elanna?"

" About four Centimeters."

" How long has she been in Labor?"

" A couple of hours." B'elanna said " I'm going to get some tea, do you guys want anything."

Kathryn sat up " Could you bring me some Ice?"

"Sure." B'elanna left promising to return. Chakotay took Kathryn into his arms when the contraction was over.

" Kathryn honey how are you doing."

" It hurts Chakotay." She said almost at a whisper.

" It will be ok honey. It will be over soon."

" I'm just glad your here with me." Another contraction hit her as she clung to Chakotay.

" Breath honey" Kathryn started to breath through her contraction " That's good, just keep breathing it's almost over." Chakotay held her close to reassure her.

26 hours later

Kathryn now eight centimeters dilated and not very happy wanted this to be over.

" YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN COMMANDER." Kathryn screamed

" Shh just breath darling it's going to be ok." Chakotay said trying to calm her down.

" GET OUT YOU DID THIS TO ME GET OUT!!!!!" She screamed.

B'elanna walked over to Chakotay " Why don't you go get some air out in the hall? I'll stay with her for awhile."

Chakotay squeezed B'elanna's shoulder " That sounds great. Just come and get me when it's time ok."

" Sure don't go to far." Chakotay walked out into the hallway while B'elanna sat by Kathryn.

" I want her out Lanna." Kathryn said while gritting her teeth.

" She'll be here soon." B'elanna gave Kathryn's hand a gentle squeeze.

Kathryn took a deep breath at the end of the contraction. " Where did Chakotay go?"

" He stepped out in the hall for a minute."

' I am being hard on him aren't I?"

" He understands." B'elanna said.

Samantha walked in and scanned Kathryn. " Hey B'elanna."

" Yes Sam."

" I think you should go get Chakotay Kathryn's at ten centimeters."

" Ok." B'elanna walked out and got Chakotay. B'elanna took her hand on one side and Chakotay on the other.

" Ok Kath I'm going to need you to push on the next one ok." Samantha said as she was getting everything together.

" Ok."

When the next contraction came Kathryn bore down and pushed with all of her strength.

Two hours Later.

Kathryn had been pushing for two hours now and wasn't very happy.

Samantha looked up at her. " Ok Kath I see the head a couple more and she will be out."

" I can't Sam I'm too tired." Kathryn replied falling back on her pillows. Chakotay took her into his arms. " Kathryn look at me." Kathryn looked into his eyes.

" Kathryn I have never seen a stronger woman. You are amazing and can do anything. Just give me a couple more, and then we will see our baby girl. I love you."

Kathryn was crying partly from what he said and partly because of the pain. " Ok."

Kathryn started to push. " Come on Kath give me little more." Sam coached

" I'm trying." and with that the whole room was filled with the most beautiful sound ever a babies cry.

" It's a girl." Sam announced " And she's perfect."

Chakotay Kissed Kathryn " Thank you."

" For what."

" Giving me the greatest thing in the world."

" Chakotay I love you."

" I love you too."

Samantha brought the baby and placed her in Kathryn's arms. Kathryn looked down at her daughter with tears in her eye's.

" Hello little one."

" So what are you guy's going to name her." B'elanna asked

Chakotay looked at Kathryn. " What do you think sweetheart?"

" What about Serena Marie Janeway." Kathryn asked her husband

" That is beautiful." Chakotay took his daughter into his arms " Hello Serena I'm your daddy."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay " I think you have an announcement to make daddy."

" Yes I do." Chakotay tapped his comm badge and opened a ship wide channel. " All hands this is Commander Chakotay I am pleased to announce that at 2100 hours Serena Marie Janeway was born. Mother and Daughter are doing fine. They could hear cheers in the background as everyone heard news of the arrival of THE NEWEST CREWMEMBER!.


End file.
